A Drawing
by Eloloo
Summary: Michael dessine Sara. Ce carnet et ce crayon lui faisaient de l'œil. Et bon ... Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit là. // Terminé //


**Notes** _: Cet OS est né dans ma tête après que j'ai vu l'épisode « Chasse à l'homme sur M6 », après la scène où Mahone est dans l'appartement de Michael et imagine ce qu'il a dû faire pour mettre sur pied son plan. Ce qu'on peut déplorer dans ce OS, c'est qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi Sara n'est pas allée déjeuner avec Katy, et qu'elle sera sa réaction lorsqu'elle verra le dessin ..._

--

Michael franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparait de son appartement. Une vague de déception le submergea : Sara ne serait pas là, elle déjeunait avec Katy. Depuis que toute cette histoire avait pris fin, les deux jeunes femmes passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, leur complicité augmentant au fil des jours. Michael était heureux de voir que Sara avait trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler. Non pas qu'il était un piètre confident, seulement il y avait certaines choses que Sara préférait sans doute dire à une autre femme.

Il entra dans l'appartement, referma la porte et jeta ses clés sur la petite table de l'entrée. Avec un soupir, il se rendit dans la cuisine, s'empara d'un verre et d'une bouteille d'eau, versa la moitié du liquide sur la table, lâcha un juron mais renonça à nettoyer.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait cet agacement. Il n'y avait pas de raison valable, à part un type au cabinet qui se prenait pour Dieu le père ... Et peut-être aussi le fait que Sara ne soit pas là. C'était stupide, il le savait. Michael pensait qu'au fil du temps, cette sensation de vide, de trou béant qui apparaissait en lui chaque fois que Sara n'était pas avec lui allait s'amenuiser, pour se transformer en une banale sensation de manque ... Toute la journée, il luttait pour ne pas l'appeler, juste pour entendre sa voix ...

Le jeune homme se rendit au salon, avec l'intention de s'avachir sur un fauteuil en grignotant un sandwich, mais quelque chose le laissa pétrifié au milieu de la pièce. Quelque chose, ou plutôt ... quelqu'un.

--

Elle était allongée sur le sofa, sur le flanc gauche. Michael resta plusieurs minutes immobile, les yeux fixés sur Sara, puis s'approcha avec le désir de la toucher, de lui parler, mais il suspendit ses pas et son regard tomba sur un carnet de croquis et un crayon de papier, posés sur la table basse du salon. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, une idée qu'il jugea stupide -_bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui n'est pas stupide aujourd'hui ! _pensa-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils- mais il ne retint pas son geste et s'empara du carnet et du crayon.

--

Ses yeux glissèrent sur le corps de Sara alors que le crayon commença à courir sur la page.

Michael croqua tout d'abord le sofa, poussé contre l'immense baie vitrée qui offrait une vue imprenable sur les immeubles de Chicago. Son regard s'attarda ensuite sur le visage de Sara, paisible et illuminé par la lumière que déversait la baie vitrée, et le crayon ébaucha les cheveux de la jeune femme, éparpillés sur l'oreiller, puis son oreille, puis la courbe de son visage, sa bouche fine, son nez aquilin, ses yeux clos et ses sourcils. Puis sa main glissa doucement sur la feuille, et Michael esquissa le cou de Sara, puis ses épaules, la bretelle du débardeur qu'elle portait, la forme de sa poitrine, et enfin sa taille, l'ourlet du T-Shirt légèrement remonté et qui laissait apparaître son ventre.

Michael s'arrêta quelques instants, contempla son dessin, leva les yeux et chercha quel détail il avait manqué. Il retourna le crayon, gomma un trait, puis rajouta une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le visage de Sara.

La mine reprit son trajet sur le papier, ébauchant l'ourlet du pantalon de jogging de la jeune femme, puis celui de la couverture négligemment jeté sur ses jambes. Michael termina son esquisse, puis y jeta un regard dubitatif. Ses yeux allèrent du dessin à Sara, cherchant à restituer le moindre détail, la moindre chose qui pouvait rendre le dessin plus vrai.

La situation lui semblait presque irréelle. Envelopé dans le silence feutré du salon de son appartement, sobre et sans fioritures, baigné par la lumière du jour que déversait la baie vitrée, son irritation avait disparu. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Sara, il ne s'attendait pas à la voir si belle, endormie sur le sofa du salon.

--

Michael détacha le dessin du carnet, le posa sur la table basse, puis détacha une autre feuille et, après quelques pliages, obtint une grue qu'il déposa sur le dessin. Puis, ne résistant pas à l'envie de toucher Sara, il effleura délicatement son visage, déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux puis resta là un instant, contemplant son visage paisible, sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration régulière, la peau veloutée de son ventre ...

A contre coeur, il quitta la jeune femme du regard, se rendit dans la cuisine, se confectionna rapidement un sandwich et quitta l'appartement. Il avait hâte d'être à ce soir.


End file.
